The present invention relates in general to bearing arrangements and more particularly to bearing units usable with the spindles of machine tools and capable of subjecting a bearing thereof to an adjustable axial pre-load force.
Various types of axial pre-loadable bearing arrangements have been adopted and proposed in the past but the present invention seeks to overcome various disadvantages which are encountered with the prior arrangements. More particularly, the invention seeks to provide a compact self-contained unit which can be easily fitted as a replacement for one of the bearing arrangements for the spindle of an existing machine tool.